The Cutest Delivery Boy
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Marinette is beyond mortified when Alya requests the pizza place they order from to send their cutest delivery boy. CollegeAU


**The Cutest Delivery Boy**

"I'm hungry," Alya Cesaire announced.

Her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, simply shrugged her shoulders. "Then go heat something up in the mircrowave."

It was Thursday night, and while Marinette was trying to get homework done, Alya was too busy _complaining_ about hers and now she wanted something to eat.

"But I'm sick of this mircowave food. Let's order out." Alya sat up in her bed with a wide grin.

Marinette looked above her laptop. "I don't have any money."

"Then I'll pay for you. That's what best friends are for, right?" She immediately typed out the website for the nearest pizza shop, then started selecting what she wanted. A few minutes later, though, she started to giggle.

Marinette tore her eyes away from her work yet again to gaze at her across the room. "What's so funny about ordering pizza?"

She suppressed another giggle. "I'm telling them to send their cutest delivery boy."

The bluenette's jaw dropped. "You are not."

"I am so! I heard about it on tumblr so I want to try it now."

"Alya, that's just embarassing!" Marinette's head was already buried in her brought-up knees. She'd be mortified when the delivery man got there, because she knew Alya was going to make her go get the pizza with her.

"No, it's not. It's our chance to see a cute boy _and_ get pizza. It's a win-win!" Alya argued, snickering once again.

"Alya, please don't."

"Too late!"

"You did not."

The young journalist turned her laptop to face Marinette, the screen displaying the 'Order Confirmed' page.

"Please don't make me go down there with you," she moaned.

"You already know you are." Alya smirked.

...

Fifteen minutes later Alya's cell phone rang. She answered it, and with a smile and a 'thank you', hung up.

"Let's go, girl." Alya grinned. "Time to see who was worthy enough to deliver our pizza."

Marinette's cheeks were a flaming pink the whole elevator ride down. She wouldn't be able to look this guy in the eyes knowing what Alya wrote for the special instructions.

They got to the first floor of their dorm and were in the main lobby. Outside the clear doors Marinette could see a tall male with his head down. It was difficult to see in the dark.

Once outside, the man looked up and gave a dazzling smile, or, at least that's what Marinette considered it to be.

Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He had hair that she was sure the sun kissed, how else could it be such a beautiful blond? Emerald eyes gazed on her with an amused twinkle. Full, pink lips were parted to give a smile as bright as the stars.

Marinette's cheeks instantly gained a fresh coat of red.

"Hi, are you Alya?" He asked. Good God, what a voice!

"Uh-um-I-uh-" For the first time in her life Marinette was utterly speechless.

"That's me!" The real Alya cut in, shooting her flustered friend a knowing smirk.

"Cool. If you could sign this, please?" He handed Alya the receipt while Marinette continued to stare.

"Is it alright if I give this to you?" He held the pizza box to the still-gaping bluenette. He didn't once laugh at her, maintaining his positive attitude the whole time.

She knew she couldn't talk so she settled with a nod. He deposited the box in her hands as Alya finished signing her name.

"So, what did you have to do to be sent?" Alya suddenly asked, trying to make conversation. She had to keep him there longer, hopefully Marinette would talk to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Well, everyone agreed that since I model part-time that I should be the one to go. I didn't immediately volunteer, so please don't think I'm conceited or something."

Good Lord, he modeled?! Marinette nearly died on the spot.

 _Keep it together, keep it together..._

"You model? I bet that helps with the tuition," Alya laughed and he joined in. The bluenette thought it was a melodious sound.

"Yeah, it does. Well, I better head back before they start missing me and your pizza gets cold. Have a good night, ladies!" He smiled.

Alya slipped the tip money into Marinette's hand.

"Tip him!" She hissed in her ear.

Marinette squeaked, completely terrified. She couldn't do that! No way! She couldn't even get out a single word to him!

The delivery man turned to walk away.

"Go before he leaves!" Alya pushed the frazzled girl, unfortunately it caused her to bump into him.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" She apologized, cheeks flaming.

He swivelled around to look down at her and grinned. "It's _purr_ fectly okay, _Purr_ incess."

What...did he just make cat puns?

Her cheeks instantly went back to their normal pale color. The cat pun was like a bucket of cold water splashed over her. It came out of nowhere.

Then she remembered. Her shirt had a tiny black kitten in the middle.

Oh, God. She met this Adonis-like man in a kitten shirt?!

"I-I...here's your tip!" She thrust out the money, hoping he'd take it as soon as possible so she could be mortified in peace in her dorm.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Once again he gave her that bright smile, as if he forgot about the puns. "See you!"

"I-see you...uh.." She faltered, not having a name. Why would he give her his name anyway? He probably thought she was an immature girl who wore cat-themed shirts all day and just stared at random guys.

"Adrien," he called over his shoulder. He rounded the corner of the building and then he was gone.

Marinette, dazed, slowly walked back to her friend.

"What happened there?" Alya asked, smirking.

"N-nothing. Nothing happened. I tipped him and he left. Let's eat this pizza before it gets cold."

...

Next Thursday, Alya announced yet again that she was ordering pizza. Marinette simply shrugged her shoulders, her mind still entranced in the design she was sketching. Her attention was brought out of it when Alya said it would be from the same pizza place. And she was requesting Adrien _specifically_.

"Alya, no!" Marinette protested. "Don't do that, please don't do that!" Her hands flew in the air in her dramatics, cheeks already stained with a blush.

"Too late, girl." Alya smiled mischievously, turning her laptop with the doomed 'Order Confirmed' screen to her roommate.

"Why would you do this to me?" She groaned, dropping her head onto her sketchpad.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to set your best friend up with a hot guy." She shrugged, seeming indifferent.

"He's going to think I'm creepy! Then he'll tell everyone he works with then it'll spread around the whole college then around town then nobody will ever want to give me food again because they'll think I'll stalk them!" By the end of her panicked rant Marinette was breathless.

Alya shook her head. "Girl, you worry too much. He won't think that, I promise. And if he does I'll punch him. Is that okay?"

Marinette considered this for a moment before smiling amusedly and nodding.

A few minutes later Alya left the room. Another minute later, her cell phone rang.

The hopeful designer curiously got up and crossed the room to Alya's bed, and what she saw on the phone screen made her blood run cold.

It was an unknown number. And this was the perfect time for their pizza to be delivered.

Marinette whipped her head to the dorm door, which was still closed, the knob completely still.

With a breath intake, she answered the phone.

"H-hello?" _Please don't be him, please don't be him. Please let him be off tonight..._

"Hey, I'm here with your pizza. I'll be outside in about five minutes."

That was Adrien's voice. Oh God. She prayed to the heavens that he wouldn't be creeped out by Alya's stupid request for him to be their delivery man.

"Th-thank y-you!"

"See you then. Bye!"

"B-bye!"

She hung up and let out a screech of pure horror. If Alya didn't come back she'd have to go down there _alone_.

Marinette grabbed the right amount of money from her purse and slipped on her pink flats. Alya was a dead girl if she didn't show up in the next five seconds.

Five seconds passed and nothing. She growled low in her throat and exited her room, walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. How could she abandon her at a time like this?

"Relax, Marinette. He's just a delivery guy. I'm going to pay him, he's going to give me my pizza, and then we'll go our separate ways." She spoke to herself while waiting to get on the first floor. She kept up this confidence when she walked outside.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted with a smirk and a wink.

And there goes that confidence.

"H-hi, Adrien." At least she was able to still speak.

"So I heard that you requested me. I have to say, I'm honored," he chuckled.

"Yeah, that was Alya. I'm really sorry."

For a second she thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his gem-like green orbs, but it was gone before she could process it.

"You don't have to a _paw_ logize, it's fine." He grinned at his pun.

Marinette found herself giggling, feeling more comfortable. "Do you always make cat puns?"

"Only since I saw your shirt. It's fun trying to think of them when I'm sitting there with a camera in my face." Adrien chuckled good-naturedly.

She almost forgot he was a model. "Do you like it? Modeling?"

He shrugged. "It's alright. It helps with the tuition, you know?"

She nodded.

"So, you know a little about me. Can I hear a little about your life? And your name?" He asked.

Marinette's eyes widened at that. She never told him her name!

"My name's Marinette. I'm a fashion design major, I love sketching all kinds of outfits. But I also love to bake, my parents own a bakery back home."

"Marinette, that's a nice name." He smiled. "And a fashion design major, huh? Who knows, maybe I'll be wearing your outfits one day." Adrien gave her another wink, which almost sent her into a puddle.

"And this bakery...I'll have to look into it. I love sweets." His eyes twinkled with the hope of being able to taste her creations one day.

"Really? I could make you something if you want?"

She nearly fell over in shock once she realized what she had offered. Why would she do that? He doesn't want to be bothered with her ordinary baking skills-

"You would do that? Really?" His eyes brightened with excitement. "Are you serious? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Well how could she refuse him now? Especially after all that excitement.

"S-sure. I could bake you something." She agreed. Adrien was going to taste one of her desserts. She had to make sure it was perfect, whatever it was.

"Thanks! So, if this Thursday thing is going to be regular, can I get it next Thursday with the next delivery?"

She bobbed her head nervously. "Y-yeah! That'll be perfect."

"You mean, _purr_ fect." Adrien corrected with a smirk. "I'll be the cat's meow when I show up back to work with a freshly made dessert."

"I doubt that. With all that excitement you just showed me you'll probably eat it before you even get back to the place." Marinette, feeling bold, spoke and snickered.

"Meowch! That hurt, Princess. I better give you this pizza before your words can scratch me again."

She took the offered pizza but when she went to pay him he shook his head. "This knight can't let his fair princess pay for her own pizza."

With a wink and a bow he left. Marinette had to wait a few minutes for her heart to stop racing.

...

Next Thursday came and Marinette was ready. She held a container of buttercream macarons, after inspecting them ten times to make sure they were absolutely perfect. They were easy to make so that gave her the confidence she needed to know they'd turn out good, plus they were a tasty treat by all who have had them. Alya hid her grin the whole time while Marinette got ready to go meet him.

When she got outside his eyes immediately zeroed in on the container in her hands.

"I'm extremely thankful for whatever it is you blessed me with, Princess."

Marinette bit her lip, fighting a blush as she opened it. His eyes lit up at the simple pastries.

"They look wonderful, I can't wait to eat them." He said. Marinette knew he was telling the truth, she'd seen that hungry-eyed look a million times when working at the bakery.

"Thank you."

They exchanged possessions, her the macarons and he the pizza. She held out her arm to pay him but like last time he shook his head.

"Consider it as payment for these delicious macarons."

He didn't even wait until he got in the car. Instead, he took one out of the box and took a bite.

Adrien's eyes closed and he moaned. The poor bluenette lightly gasped at the attractive sound. She was _not_ prepared for that.

"I knew they'd be delicious. Thank you, Marinette."

"Y-you're w-welcome."

"I'll see you next week?"

"Most likely," Marinette replied with a shy smile.

"See you then!"

...

Three Thursdays later Alya was at another girl's dorm down the hall, working on a project. Marinette was doing the same, only in her room with her partner Nathanael.

The redhead was reading the history book while Marinette was trying to make the presentation on her laptop with the work they already achieved.

Her phone buzzed. She answered it, Adrien saying he'd be out front in five minutes.

"Hey, Nathan, I'm going to get the pizza. I'll be right back."

"No, no. I'll help you carry it." He rose from the floor with a hopeful smile. He liked Marinette for awhile so he was doing anything he could to please her.

"Thank you, Nathan, that's nice of you." The bluenette replied, matching his expression.

Together they rode down the elevator. When they got outside, Adrien smiled.

"Hey, Pr-" He stopped when he saw the guy with her.

"Hi, Adrien!" Marinette greeted warmly, as per usual. Her smile dropped when she saw his narrowed eyes targeted at Nathanael. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he barked. Her eyes widened at his cold tone.

"Don't worry, Mari. I got this." Nathanael, not paying attention to the bristling delivery man, said as he fished the correct money from his pocket and handed it to him. He took the pizza into his own hands, telling Marinette that he could carry it as well.

"Thanks, appreciate it." Adrien bit out once he held the money.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marinette asked warily. Why did his attitude do a complete 180 tonight?

"I'm great, Princess." Adrien's green eyes darted to the redhead. Keeping his eyes on him, he reached for Marinette's hand and placed a kiss on it.

Marinette's heart pounded at this display of affection, inside she a swooning mess. Nathanael's eyes widened before they settled to a glare on the delivery man.

"Come on, Mari. Let's go before we're interrupted again." Nathanael, knowing exactly how that sentence could be taken, spoke through gritted teeth.

Adrien's eyes flashed. Marinette couldn't help but glance between the two rigid males. Did they share a class and hated each other or something?

"In that case I better be going. Bye." Adrien rose from his bended over position and walked away.

Marinette couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment when he left. What was wrong with him?

...

Next Thursday Marinette received a call from an unknown number. Since Adrien was her deliveryman she figured she might as well save his number in her phone.

"Hello?" She answered confusedly.

"I'll be out front in a few minutes." Came the unfamiliar reply before they hung up.

She stared at the phone with furrowed eyebrows. Maybe Adrien got a new phone and he had a cold that made his voice sound different?

As usual she headed down the elevator but when she stepped outside an entirely different man was standing in his place.

He wore a red baseball cap and had dark skin and glasses.

"Marinette?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied awkwardly and handed him the money. "Um, where's Adrien?"

"He was busy," he answered cryptically. Nino knew his best friend had fallen for this girl, and was planning on asking her out last week. But then her boyfriend showed up and that went down the drain. He hadn't smiled since before that delivery, and everyone at work noticed the blond's miserable attitude. "He sends his greetings to you and your boyfriend."

Marinette blinked. "What boyfriend?"

Now she was acting clueless? Nino's dislike for her grew even more. "Yeah, that guy that was with you last week? Saying how he didn't want for you two to be _interrupted_ again? That boyfriend."

The young designer's eyes widened incredulously. "He's not my boyfriend. He was my project partner for a history project we had to do. He didn't want to be interrupted because we were trying to cram all the work in because it was due in two days. Got a B plus." She gave a shaky smile.

Now it was Nino's turn to be shocked. "Your project partner? No romantic attachment whatsoever?"

She shook her head. "None. He's a nice guy, but I don't like him like that."

Nino shook his head and chuckled. "I'm going to kill him."

She rose an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My idiot friend, that's who." He laughed. "It was nice meeting you, Marinette. I'm Nino. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused by his statement.

"Here." He handed the money back to her. "Consider it as an apology for my friend's stupidity."

She didn't know who he was talking about, but accepted the money nonetheless. Nino gave her a wave goodbye and a smile before he left.

...

Next Thursday she was surprised when she received a phone call. She hadn't ordered pizza this time, thinking Adrien didn't want to see her anymore.

Her confusion was doubled when she saw his name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm here with your pizza. I'll be outside in about five minutes." His cheery voice proclaimed.

"But I-" She tried telling him she didn't order pizza this time but he hastily hung up.

Well, he was here. Might as well eat the pizza.

When she walked outside Adrien gave her a bright smile. At least his attitude changed from last week's.

"Hi, Princess." His voice was soft with endearment.

Marinette's heartbeat quickened at his tone.

"I know you didn't order this, but I had to see you. Can we sit down and talk?"

She wordlessly nodded, a million questions running through her head but the most prominent was wondering what on Earth he wanted to talk about with her. They sat next to each other on a nearby bench.

"I like you. Really like you, Marinette," he said, not knowing how else to get down to it. "I thought that guy from two weeks ago was your boyfriend so I got a little upset. Thankfully Nino straightened me out." He chuckled.

So the friend Nino was talking about was Adrien? And Adrien was jealous of Nathanael? But more importantly, Adrien likes her? Her? Plain, boring, Marinette?

"Can you forgive this humble knight for his misunderstanding?"

She found herself nodding. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with how fast it was beating. Surely he had to hear it? If he did, he didn't comment on it.

"Thank you, fair Princess. I know this is selfish of me, to ask two things of you in one night, but I hoping I could take you out to dinner tomorrow?" Adrien implored hopefully, green eyes burning into her sapphire ones.

He was asking her out...the hot delivery man, Adrien, was asking her out...plain, boring, Marinette.

"A-are you sure?" She found herself asking, shrinking back and looking away toward the ground. "I'm not a model like you, I'm just plain-"

Marinette was cut off with his finger to her lips.

"I know it's rude to interrupt a lady, and royalty at that," he paused to wink. "But don't finish that sentence. You're beautiful, kind, an amazing baker, and are able to look past my dense brain. I really like you and would love to know more about you. Do you feel the same for me?"

Here it was, the moment of truth. Adrien's hands grew a bit clammy in anticipation for her answer. What if he misinterpreted her friendship for romantic feelings?

"Y-yes. I'd love to go out with you." Marinette answered, feeling beyond happy. She couldn't believe Adrien liked her. Cute, kind, funny, _punctual_ Adrien.

Adrien gave her a warm smile. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 6. Is that okay?"

She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling any wider as she nodded.

" _Claw_ some," he snickered. "I'll see you then."

Knowing it was too soon for a kiss on the lips, he settled for the cheek instead. Marinette could feel her face warm on the spot where his lips touched.

"Enjoy your pizza," he said when they both stood from the bench. He automatically bent down to take her hand and give it a kiss in parting. "Until tomorrow, Princess."

"Y-yeah," she mumbled dreamily. Adrien grinned at her reaction.

With another smile and a wave, he left.

Marinette giggled to herself. Alya was going to go berserk when she heard what happened.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! :)**


End file.
